dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 22
The twenty-second season of Dancing with the Stars is set to premiere on March 21, 2016. After being absent last season Len Goodman be returning this season. After serving as a judge for the past two seasons, Julianne Hough will not be returning this season. Development The premiere date was revealed on the season 21 finale. It was also revealed that night, that Len Goodman will return as head judge. The cast is set to be revealed on March 8, 2016 on Good Morning America. Edyta Śliwińska was revealed to be returning as a professional dancer this season after a twelve-season hiatus. Also returning to the pro roster is Artem Chigvintsev, who did not appear last season as a pro, as well as Sasha Farber who is once again promoted from troupe member to pro dancer. Last season's champion Derek Hough will not return for this season. Also not returning are Emma Slater and Allison Holker, who is expecting a child. Actress Jodie Sweetin was the first celebrity revealed on Good Morning America on March 2, 2016. Two days later, Ginger Zee was revealed. The remaining celebrities and professional dancers were later revealed on Good Morning America on March 8. Couples Scoring charts Average score chart This table only counts dances scored on a 30-point scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances Scores are based upon a potential 30-point maximum. Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the scarfs below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli Week 1 *The couples performed Cha-Cha-Cha, Foxtrot, Jive, Quickstep or Tango. Week 2: Latin Night *The couples danced a Latin-inspired routine; Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Rumba, Salsa and Samba are introduced. *Paige VanZant danced with troupe member Alan, because Mark Ballas suffered a back injury. Week 3: Most Memorable Year *The couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives; contemporary and waltz are introduced. Week 4: Disney Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Zendaya Coleman, Bruno Tonioli *Couples performed on unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film. *Jazz and Viennese Waltz are introduced. Week 5: America's Switch Up Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Bruno Tonioli *The celebrities performed one unlearned dance with a different partner selected by the general public; due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place. *Error: Even though Maks and Bruno held up their 10 paddles, they submitted that they wanted to give Nyle's dance a 9, and that is the score that is final. Week 6: Famous Dances Night *The couples performed one unlearned dance that paid tribute to iconic dance performances from films, music videos or live performances. *Bollywood is introduced. Week 7: Icons Night *The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance to songs from popular musical icons. *This week featured a double elimination. *Error: Even though Bruno held up his 10 paddle, he submitted that he wanted to give Nyle's dance a 9, and that is the score that is final. Week 8: Judges' Team-up Challenge Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, America's Score. *The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team-up dance with another couple that was designed and coached by one of the three judges. *To avoid favoritism, the judges did not score their own teams. Instead, the general public was able to score the team-up dances on a scale from 1 to 10, with an averaged score counting alongside the remaining judges. Week 9: Semifinals *The couples performed a trio dance involving an eliminated pro or a member of the troupe and an unlearned dance. *Charleston is introduced. *This week featured a double elimination. Gallery Wanya-Lindsay-Promo22.jpeg|4th/5th place: Wanyá & Lindsay Antonio-Sharna-Promo22.jpeg|4th/5th place: Antonio & Sharna Jodie-Keo-Promo22.jpeg|6th place: Jodie & Keo Von-Witney-Promo22.jpeg|7th/8th place: Von & Witney Kim-Sasha-Promo22.jpeg|7th/8th place: Kim & Sasha Doug-Karina-Promo22.jpeg|9th place: Doug & Karina Marla-Tony-Promo22.jpeg|10th place: Marla & Tony Mischa-Artem-Promo22.jpeg|11th place: Mischa & Artem Geraldo-Edyta-Promo22.jpeg|12th place: Geraldo & Edyta Category:Seasons